1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which form a transfer image on an intermediate transfer body and transfer same to a transfer-receiving medium, such as paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been proposed in which, after forming a transfer image on an intermediate transfer body, the transfer image formed on the intermediate transfer body is then transferred to a transfer-receiving medium, such as paper.
An electrophotographic process which transfers electrically charged toner is widely known as a transfer process technology. In an electrophotographic process of this kind, toner is deposited on and removed from the intermediate transfer body by controlling the charging of dry powder (toner). Consequently, it is possible to remove the toner relatively easily, with 100% efficiency, and furthermore, there is little effect on the next print even if the transfer efficiency varies.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-181341 discloses an image forming apparatus constituted of: a transfer device which transfers a toner image on an image bearing member, formed by a developing device, onto a transfer member; a detection pattern image forming device which forms a predetermined pattern image for detection on the image bearing member; a detection pattern state detecting device, disposed opposing the image bearing member at downstream of the transfer device, for detecting the state of the detection pattern; and a controller which controls an image forming condition of the image forming apparatus in accordance with a detection by the detection pattern state detecting device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-234556 discloses an image forming apparatus constituted of: a determination device which determines the state of an image formed on a photosensitive body; an intermediate transfer body onto which developer on the photosensitive body is transferred; and a fixing apparatus which fixes the developer on transfer paper to which the developer is transferred from the intermediate transfer body, wherein the determination device is disposed on the downstream side of the transfer position of the photosensitive body.
However, in an inkjet type of image forming apparatus, droplets of liquid ink are deposited onto an intermediate transfer body, and the coloring material in the ink is then transferred onto a transfer-receiving medium, such as paper, and consequently, the transfer efficiency of the coloring material is liable to vary, and fluctuation in the image quality occurs due to this variation in the transfer efficiency of the coloring material. In other words, when the intermediate transfer body is repeatedly used, the residual ink after transfer has an adverse effect on the next and subsequent prints, thereby leading to a decline in image quality.
It is possible to provide a cleaning device that cleans the intermediate transfer body after transfer; however, the cleaning properties of the cleaning device itself decline and the cleaning efficiency varies, and therefore it is not possible to prevent decline in image quality as a result of residual ink.